Ultima: Purge
Ultima: Purge is an upcoming story written by TemhotaTech. It focuses on General Pluton, and his purge. General Pluton, the leader of the MilBots, has put into motion a plan that will leave countless worlds devoid of all life. Using the power of the Inifinity Gauntlet, Pluton will replicate his already massive army, multiple times, allowing him to invade multiple galaxies at the same time. Plot The concept of machine superiority over organics. Bull$#% in Pluton's artificial mind. Organics have proven over and over again to be a endearing and powerful entity, while machines mostly remain a small minority in being "alive". Pluton doesn't fight for robot superiority. He's no messiah to the machine, or a liberator for the machines. He's not fighting for philosophy, he's fighting simply because he loves war. Pluton is a warmonger. His sole reason for his countless invasions on multiple worlds is because he was built to wage war, destruction, and death. And his mechanical troops were programmed with the same mindset. The "Purge", possibly Pluton's greatest campaign, is to a massive full frontal assault against thousands of different worlds, exterminating all organic life in it's path. As mentioned before, this is all soley for the purpose of the war. Destroying all organic life would be near suicidal, since there be even less enemies for the Mils to fight. All other machines (robots, androids, etc.) are simply slaves, or enemies, in the MilBot's optics (unless they can prove to be highly combat efficient). After the Purge has been completed, Pluton, and his forces will continue to wage an endless supply of campaigns against multiple worlds, until Pluton decides to do another Purge. But to do such a grand conflict Pluton will need more troops. Surely he has the forces to invade and occupied multiple worlds, their numbers are still insufficient to invade thousands of worlds in a single wave, and his factories can't produce enough troops fast enough. But then Pluton had a solution. Looking through some of his ever expanding archives, Pluton has learned of a number of ways to increase the number of troops, quick enough to bring his Purge ever closer to fruition. One such method: acquiring the Infinity Gauntlet, and the Infinity Gems. With them, he can multiple his army as much as he likes, and have even more than enough troops for his Purge. Pluton has sent invasion forces to multiple worlds to acquire "pieces" that may prove useful for his Purge, as well as locating the Infinity Gems, which is the main key to Pluton's campaign of Death. Characters MilBots General Pluton Bastion Nimrod Sliver The Metallic Maelstrom Society Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Eugene Krabs Maka Albarn Soul Yuno Gasai Autobots *Breakaway *Broadside *Bulkhead *Bumblebee *Jazz *Prowl *Ratchet *Sideswipe *Springer *Sunstreaker *Warpath *Wheeljack The Travelers Vert Wheeler Agura Ibaden Sherman and Spinner Cortez Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV Zoom Takazumi Tezz Volitov A.J. Dalton Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Nya Sage The Organization Padro Lodo Master Xehanort Slyvia Zark Marco Rendoza Ace of Spades Gaston Baron Zemo Vilgax Psyphon Jafar Azula Medusa Dr. Eggman Dr. Wily The Leader Abomination Crimson Dynamo Decepticons *Blast Off *Bonecrusher *Brawl *Breakdown *Dead End *Drag Strip *Hook *Longhaul *Mixmaster *Motormaster *Onslaught *Scavenger *Scrapper *Swindle *Vortex *Wildrider Category:Stories